Projected devices, such as mortars, bullets, grenades, missiles, rockets, and the like, have incorporated components to increase their projectile range. Components to increase the range of projected devices can include aerodynamic surfaces controlled by motors and servos which can be costly, increase the weight of the projected device, create unwanted drag on the projected device, and can be difficult to install in current projected devices. There is, therefore, a need in the art for an improved component to increase the range of projected devices.